Bad Day
by TwirlWriter
Summary: Chlex. Chloe is upset and Lex just has to know why


Title-Bad Day Disclaimer- I don't own anything I'm just a poor homeschool student so don't sew. Rating-Ummmm Pg-13 I guess Summery-Chloe's a little upset and Lex just has to find out why. A/N- This is my first Smallville Fic ever so no flaming please just tell me what I need to work on in a nice way. Also I know its kinda sappy but the plot bunny just wouldn't go away. But hey I tried. And another thing I probably don't have a really good grasp on the characters yet cause I've only gotten to see the second season so far because the cable company were I live just got WB.  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturday. Lex really liked Saturdays that meant it was the weekend and that meant Chloe didn't have school. This meant that she could spend the day with him. These thoughts went through his head as he made his way to the Talon. He parked his car out front and walked instead. He saw Chloe sitting with Clark drinking her coffee and working on her laptop. Its not like Clark noticed he was to busy staring at Lana. 'Poor boy he needs to just go ahead and ask her out it would make everyone happy.' Lex thought as he made his way to the table.  
  
"Hello Clark, Chloe" he said sliding into the chair next to Chloe whom didn't even look up from her work  
  
"Hey Lex" Clark said coming out of his daze  
  
"Hello Mr. Luther" Chloe said off handily still not looking up  
  
"Please call me Lex" Lex told her smirking it was a game they still played with each other and it also help to keep anyone finding out about them.  
  
"Don't expect an answer Lex Chloe's in a bad mood today and she won't tell anyone why" Clark explain Lex rose an eyebrow and smirked  
  
"Really what could a teenage girl have going on to put her in a bad mood?" Lex asked he said it in a cool teasing tone but he really wanted to know why Chloe was mad.  
  
"Oh don't try and feed me the 'these are the best years of your life' crap and its none of your business anyway neither of you would understand" she said hotly Lex became worried at that moment. She really did seem unhappy about something.  
  
"How about we just drop this topic then?" Lex suggested normally he would love to tease Chloe until she cracked but he could tell she was not happy right now and he would need to wait until later. So he and Clark talked about any thing and everything in and out of Clark's Lana stares. Chloe would chime in every now and then but most of the time she was typing on her computer. Finally Clark got up to get a refill and to talk to Lana. Lex moved closer to Chloe.  
  
"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Lex asked her concern clear in his voice  
  
"Oh its nothing really it just stupid just forget it." Chloe said "Can we get out of here?" she asked  
  
"Of course were do you want to go?" Lex asked her happy that she wanted to leave  
  
"How about you place I feel like watching a movie." Chloe said smiling for the first time that day.  
  
"Of course." Lex answered he stood up to leave when Clark came back  
  
"Oh are you leaving already Lex?" Clark asked  
  
"I'm afraid so Clark I have some paper work to finish for the plant." Lex said easily  
  
"I have to go to I want to finish this article for the Torch." Chloe said packing up her things  
  
"Do you need a ride home Chloe I could take you I need to finish some chores anyway" Clark asked  
  
"Thats all right Clark I'll give her a ride I need to speak to Gabe." Lex side helping Chloe with her jacket  
  
"Oh OK see ya" Clark said waving to Lana he walked out the door  
  
"Ready to go?" Lex asked  
  
"Oh yeah." Chloe said as she and Lex walked towards his car.  
  
"So are you really not going to tell me what's wrong." Lex said as they drove to the mansion  
  
"Nope its nothing its just a dumb girl thing you wouldn't understand." Chloe said quietly but firmly  
  
Lex didn't answer he just drove on he didn't want to push her but he had to emit to himself he really wanted to know what was wrong with Chloe. They drove up the long drive to the mansion and made there way to the movie room.  
  
"What do you feel like watching?" Lex asked her walking over to his collection of DVDs.  
  
"Oh I dunno how bout Star Wars on of the originals though I feel like watching Harrison Ford." Chloe said plopping down on the couch.  
  
"All right lets just start with the first one and see how far we can get though the Trilogy." Lex said while putting in the DVD he was glad she hadn't of wanted to watch the newest one. He didn't like the look she got whenever it was a Hayden Christianson scene. That hit his ego a little but he guessed girls did that.  
  
Half way though the second movie Lex just couldn't take it any more he had to know what Chloe had been upset over earlier.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What were you upset about earlier?"  
  
"I told you Lex it was nothing its was dumb and childish of me its really not important." She told him turning around on the couch to look at him.  
  
"If it up set you in anyway its important to me." Lex said taking her hands in his  
  
"Why?" she asked crocking her head to the side  
  
"Because your important to me?" Lex said leaning down to softly kiss her of the lips. Chloe rapped her arms around him so he could break the kiss. But he wouldn't have let go anyway and deepen the kiss............  
  
A few hours later lying in his bed his arms around Chloe Lex decided to give it one more shot.  
  
"Chloe?" he asked softly  
  
"Hmmmmm?" was his only reply  
  
"Will you please tell me why you were up set earlier?" he asked her  
  
"Is it really that important to you?"  
  
"Yes it is." he answer  
  
"Oh all right but I told you its childish."  
  
"I don't care you can't be childish"  
  
"Fine I was um well its really funny now I washaveingabadhairday." she said the last part extremely fast so it was sotra slurred but Lex herd it all.  
  
"oh" was all he said  
  
"See I told you its was childish and stupid of me." she said putting her face into Lex's chest  
  
"No, it wasn't it was normal most people are grumpy when they don't have every thing like they want it. Of course I don't ever have to deal with that protocolar problem but would it if I said you hair looked beautiful today?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled "Your just saying that to make me feel better and you know what's sad it worked." Chloe told him as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
Lex just smile and kissed her on the top of her head "I love you Chloe perfect hair or not." He told her holding her closer  
  
"Love you to" she told him. And with that said they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
The End 


End file.
